Catch me if U can Correlations
by hedtia
Summary: Harry und Blaise? Könnte das jemals passieren? .... Erweiterung zu Catch me if U can


**Catch me if U can - Correlations**

Original von epholge

Übersetzt von Angel-liam

Rating: PG13

Pairing: HP/BZ

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter - at all. Trust me.  
Authors Notes: Das ist die Geschichte vor und nach dem Rendezvous mit Blaise Zabini in seinem fünften Jahr (wer sich erinnert: Der Flashback in Kapitel 19) ................ Eine Erweiterung zu Catch me if U can (wer das lesen will, siehe meine Bio) 

  
******************************************************************  
  


Harry ging zum Gryffindorturm hoch, während  er gegen den Schmerz in sich ankämpfte. Es schien, als ob ihm wirklich alles passieren musste. Tote Eltern ..... Verwandte, die ihn hassten ..... Voldemort ..... und sein aktuellstes Problem, nicht zum Mädchen-fordern-Jungen-auf-Ball eingeladen worden zu sein. 

Er verstand es wirklich nicht. Er sah  nicht schlecht aus, er hatte, dachte er zumindest, einen guten Charakter, und so sehr er diese Eigenschaft  auch hasste, er war berühmt. War das nicht das, was Mädchen wollten?

Seufzend lehnte sich Harry gegen das Porträtloch. Da die Fette Dame zu seinem Übel beschlossen hatte, einen Spaziergang zu machen, konnte er nicht hinein. 

„Warum ich?" stöhnte Harry sanft, den Kopf in den Händen. 

„Ah, bemitleidet sich der arme Potter selbst?"

Er stöhnte. Genau den musste er sehen. 

"Malfoy." spuckte er aus. 

Der Slytherin stand über ihm, neben ihm seine Verabredung für den Ball. 

„Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Laune, zu reden, Malfoy." zischte  er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Gut, Potter." Er grinste. „Einige von uns müssen nämlich auf einen Ball gehen."

Damit rauschten sie davon. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus musterte er Malfoy's Date, Blaise Zabini, die mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gesichtsaudruck zu ihm zurückschaute. War es Mitleid?

‚Na toll.' stöhnte Harry. ‚Genau das, was ich brauche. Slytherinmitleid.'

Die fette Dame schien von ihrem Spaziergang zurückzusein. 

„Lilacs und Lily's." sagte er zu ihr. 

„Gehst du nicht runter zum Tanzen, Liebes?"

„Nein." sagte er kurz angebunden. "Ich wurde nicht eingeladen."

***********

Harry fuhr die Umrisse des großen G's auf der Decke nach, um sich zu beschäftigen.

Der Ball hatte vor zehn Minuten geendet und jeder würde bald in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Ron mit seinem Date, Hermione; Seamus mit Lavender; Dean mit Ginny Weasley. Nevilles und Parvatis Dates, Terry Boot und Mandy Blockhurt, waren beide Ravenclaws, deshalb würden sie sie nicht zurück zum Turm begleiten. 

Er selbst wollte nichts von dem Ball hören, es würde ihn nur noch mehr aufregen. 

Nachdem er seinen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte, legte sich Harry unter seine Decke und schloss die Augen. Wenn die anderen dachten, er würde schlafen, würden sie vielleicht nicht versuchen, ihm davon zu erzählen, wie toll es war. Letztendlich würde die Gruppe bald da sein. 

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, hörte er Schritte die Treppe hochkommen. 

„Harry!"

Harry ließ die Augen fest geschlossen und atmete tief aus. 

„Kumpel," jemand stieß an sein Bett, „wach auf!"

Ron schüttelte ihn sanft. Harry reagierte nicht. 

„Harry, komm! Jetzt! Kumpels, " der Rothaarige drehte sich zu den Anderen um, "Wie soll ich ihm das geben, wenn er nicht aufwacht?"

Es wurde ein wenig leise geflüstert, worauf ein leises Kichern folgte. 

‚Oh nein,' dachte Harry, ‚das kann nichts gutes bedeuten.'

Zwei Sekunden später wurde  Harry mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen. 

Harry schaute sie ruhig an, wobei er die Tatsache ignorierte, dass er von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt war. 

„Ja?"

Ron hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. 

„Das lag beim Porträt für dich."

Er hielt ihm einen dünnen Umschlag hin, auf dessen Vorderseite in knallgrüner Tinte ‚Harry Potter' stand. 

„Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig und musterte den Brief. 

Ron rollte mit den Augen. 

„Woher soll ich das wissen, du Dummkopf?"

Harry schaute seinen rothaarigen Freund müde und finster an, und setzte sich dann im Bett auf. 

„Was steht drin?" fragte Dean und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett, was Harry als sehr nervend empfand. 

„Ich hab es noch nicht aufgemacht, Dean."

„Kein Grund, gleich durchzudrehen." sagte der Junge etwas irritiert. 

Seufzend legte Harry den Umschlag neben das Bett. 

„Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für einen Brief. Ich werde ihn morgen lesen."

„Warum warten?" fragte Seamus neugierig. 

„Ich denke, dass ich diese Frage gerade beantwortet habe. Gute Nacht."

„Harry-." begann Ron mit tadelnder Stimme. „Mach es auf."

„Ich sagte *Gute Nacht*."

Damit schob er Dean vom Bett und zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu. 

***********************

Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und schob die Vorhänge, die ihm umgaben, weg. Die durchs Fenster scheinende Sonne sagte ihm, dass es viel später war als seine normale Aufstehzeit um 7.30. 

Warum hatte Ron ihn nicht zum Frühstück aufgeweckt?

Harry zitterte aufgrund der Dezemberkälte, als er aus seinem bequemen warmen Bett stieg. Weil er entschied, dass es besser wäre, sich anzuziehen und zum Unterricht zu gehen, als dass McGonagall ihn umbrachte, bewegte sich Harry auf seinen Schrankkoffer zu um seine Schuluniform herauszuziehen. Auf dem Schrankkoffer war jedoch eine Notiz. 

***

Morgen Schlafmütze! Außer natürlich, es ist schon Nachmittag, wenn du das liest!

Nach deiner schlechten Laune letzte Nacht wollte es keiner von uns riskieren, dich aufzuwecken und verhext zu werden. 

Wir wünschen dir alle Frohe Weihnachten und erwarten Geschenke von dir!

-Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville. 

****

Harry erinnerte sich auf einmal. Es war der erste Tag der Winterferien. 

‚Hurra! dachte Harry niedergeschlagen. ‚Hermione und Ron sind im Fuchsbau, Dean und Seamus fahren zusammen in die Staaten und Neville ist bei seine Oma. Und wo bin ich? Hier, im Schloss, mit nur zwei Slytherins und meinen Professoren als Gesellschaft.'

Extrem schlecht gelaunt legte er sich zurück ins Bett. Während er es sich für einen Mittagsschlaf bequem machte, bemerkte er den Briefumschlag, den er mitten in der Nacht  vergessen hatte. 

Seufzend hob Harry ihn auf und untersuchte die smaragdgrüne Tinte. 

„Muss ein Slytherin sein, der schlechte Weihnachtswünsche sendet." spekulierte er. 

Mit einem letzten unglücklichen Blick machte ihn Harry auf, nur um etwas zu finden, das er nicht erwartet hatte. 

„Wer schreibt mit rosa Tinte?"

Als er bemerkte, dass sich ihm der Grund für den Brief nicht durch die Farben der Tintenfässer, die man kaufen könnte, erschließen würde, begann er zu lesen. 

***  
  


Potter, 

Ich muss mit dir reden.

Triff mich vor dem Verteidigungsklassenzimmer nach dem Mittagessen morgen. 

-Blaise Zabini. 

***  
  


„Ja, klar." sagte Harry, legte den Brief weg und kuschelte sich in seine Kissen. 

Indem er sich hin- und herwälzte, versuchte er eine bequeme Position zu finden. Nach zehn Minuten entschied er, dass es es nicht wert war, und stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. 

Vielleicht könnte er noch was zum Mittagessen bekommen. 

Als er auf die Uhr schaute, bemerkte Harry, dass es noch annähernd zehn Minuten Mittagessen geben würde, und in die Große Halle runterzugehen würde schon mindestens so lange dauern. 

Nach einer kurzen Dusche ging Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, eine Beschäftigung zu finden. 

Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit schaute Harry auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Mittagessen hatte vor fünf Minuten geendet. 

Leise debattierend rollte Harry schließlich mit den Augen. 

‚Warum nicht?' entschloss er und ging aus dem Gryffindorturm runter in en zweiten Stock des Schlosses; um eine Slytherin zu treffen. 

***********************

„Zabini? Zabini? Wo bist du?" sagte er mit verärgertem seufzen. 

„Ich bin genau hier, Potter." sagte sie amüsiert. „Du bist spät."

Harry schaute sie als Antwort nur finster an. 

„Was willst du?"

Ihre eisblauen Augen wurden ein bisschen traurig, als sie den Jungen vor sich musterte. 

„Reden."

„Worüber?" presste Harry genervt hervor. 

Sie schaute ihn sorgfältig an. 

„Warum bist du gestern nicht zum Ball gegangen?"

Harry begann rot zu werden, und wandte sich automatisch ab, um zu gehen. 

„Nein, warte! Harry, es tut mir leid."

Er erstarrte. 

„Was?"

„Es – es tut mir leid." sagte sie ehrlich. „Es sollte nicht so rüberkommen."

„Wie hast du es dann gemeint?" fragte er sauer. 

Sie ging zögerlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Ich – ich weiß nicht."

Er drehte sich noch mal um. 

„Nein! Bitte warte, nur eine Minute?"

„Du hast eine Minute, mich zu überzeugen."

Blaise lächelte ein wenig. 

„Ich denke, das lässt sich machen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. 

„Wie?"

„So."

Mit einem Schritt hatte sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen, legte ihre Arme  um ihn und setzte einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen des Gryffindors. 

Harry schauderte ungewollt, als die Hände des Mädchens zu seinen Pobacken wanderten. 

Plötzlich zog sie sich weg. 

„Bist du jetzt überzeugt?" grinste sie. 

Wieder stand er stocksteif wie eine Statue da. 

„Ich fasse das als ein Ja auf. Jetzt kommt mir mit."

Harry wurde von einem weiteren Kuss aus seiner Grübelei gerissen, diesmal jedoch noch unschuldiger. 

„Jetzt."

Damit wurde Harry aus dem Flur in einen Wandschrank neben dem Verteidigungszimmer gezogen, der nicht darauf vorbereitet war, was als nächstes passieren würde. 

**********************************

Harry fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre langen, dunklen Harry, als sie ihn ein weiteres mal lange küsste. 

Er wusste, er sollte darüber nachdenken, was er hier tat. Schließlich war er erst 15. Und das erst seit ein paar Monaten. 

Er hatte nicht die Zeit, um nochmal darüber nachzudenken. Er wurde bereits gegen die Tür der Besenkammer gedrückt, ohne Hemd. Das Slytherin-Mädchen aus dem fünften Jahrgang, das ihn zu dem unverschlossenen Raum begleitet hatte, presste sich mit voller Wucht gegen ihn.

Das Paar knallte gegen die Tür, genau in dem Moment, als eine Gruppe Leute, die sich unterhielten, draußen an der Tür vorbeiging. 

Die Stimmen draußen verstummten, doch Harry und seine Geliebte merkten es nicht. Die Slytherin hatte es beinahe geschafft, den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen, als die Tür aufging und sie beide auf den Boden fielen. 

"..........Potter?" kam die ungläubige Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

Harry schaute auf, und Furcht überkam ihn. 

Vor ihm standen drei seiner Professoren, und, sehr zu seinem Schrecken, Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry lächelte nervös.

"Hi?"  
Die Slytherin klammerte sich an ihn, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. 

Snape schaute von Harry erschrocken zu dem Mädchen, das er in den Armen hielt. 

"Zabini?"  
Das Mädchen nickte, rotwerdend. 

Alle Lehrer schienen zu geschockt zu sein, um zu denken. 

"20 Punkte von Slytherin, und Nachsitzen, Zabini. Gehen Sie jetzt zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."

Blaise nickte wieder, zog ihr Oberteil an und ging weg. 

Die Lehrer schauten ihn immer noch an. 

„Ich denke, ich werde dann einfach auch mal gehen?"

"Harry?"  
Der Junge, der lebte, schaute zu seinem Direktor hoch, um sein Leben bangend. 

"Du hast Hausarrest."

Harry stand verwirrt da. 

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich gehört." sagte ihm Dumbledore hart. „Du – hast – Hausarrest."

„Ich – ich-." stotterte Harry. 

„Spuck es aus, Potter!"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was Sie damit meinen, Sir."

„Na gut, warum kommst nicht in mein Büro und ich werde es dir erklären."

Harry schluckte schwer. 

„Ja, Sir."

„Sei in zwanzig Minuten da. Das Passwort ist ‚Jolly Rancher'."

************************************

„Harold James Potter!"

Harry gefror, als er den Raum betrat. 

„Si – Sirius?"

Es war tatsächlich Sirius Black, und er schaute bei weitem wütender aus als Harry ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Einschließlich seines dritten Jahres.

„Ja, Harry, ich bin es. Willst du mir jetzt nicht erzählen, was du getan hast?"

Der Junge gefror noch mehr. 

„Setz dich jetzt hin." sagte Albus Dumbledore mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. 

„Du hättest sie schwängern können, Harry! Du bist erst fünfzehn Jahre alt! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Harry saß da, den Kopf gesenkt. Er wusste genau, was er gedacht hatte. Vierzehn Jahre Schmerz und Leid, und endlich kümmerte sich jemand um ihn. Jemand, der ihn wollte. Er würde ihnen das jedoch nicht sagen. Sie hatten schon genug Mitleid. 

„Wir – wir hatten nicht vor, Sex zu haben, Sirius. Ehrlich. Wir wollte nur ein bisschen rumspielen."

Harry spürte, wie die Couch ein wenig nachgab. 

„Harry," seine Stimme war sanfter als vorher, „Harry."

Der Kopf des Jungen blieb fest, wo er war. Ein Finger hob sanft sein Kinn hoch und zwang ihn so, seinen Paten anzuschauen. 

„Ich glaube, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, Sirius. Ich -." Er drehte seinen Kopf weg. „Es tut mir leid."

Sein Pate schaute traurig auf ihn hinunter. 

„Oh, du hast nachgedacht, und wie. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Du hast gedacht, du würdest 14 Jahre Schmerz mit diesem Mädchen aufarbeiten. Du hättest endlich jemanden gefunden, der dich liebt, und du würdest jedes bisschen Liebe, das du kriegen kannst, nehmen. Du würdest jeden Tag mit ihr schlafen, wenn sie es so wollte. Das, Harry," sein Pate schaute ihn durchdringend an, „ist es, was du gedacht hast. War es nicht so?"

Während er versuchte, die Tränen zu stoppen, die sich in deinen Augen bildeten, stand Harry schnell auf und rauschte an seinem Paten vorbei. 

„Was ist meine Bestrafung, Sir?"

„Harry, ich glaube, Sirius versucht, mit dir zu reden. Bitte setzt dich wieder hin."

Der Ton des Direktors war, wie die von Sirius, weicher. 

Hilflos drehte sich Harry zu dem anderen Mann im Raum.  

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung wurde er fest umarmt.

„Das ist nicht die Art, wie du Liebe bekommen kannst, Harry." flüsterte Sirius sanft in sein Ohr. „Dieses Mädchen kümmert sich nicht so um dich, wie du es willst. Sie wollte dich benutzen, Harry, und dann wollte sie dich verlassen."

„Nein!" schrie er sauer und zog sich weg von Sirius. „Nein, sie kümmert sich um mich. Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest. Du hast keine Ahnung!"

„Harry," sagte er weich, ergriff den Jungen ein weiteres mal und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch dessen wirres, dunkles Haar, „belüg dich nicht selbst!"

„Tu ich nicht!" versuchte Harry fest zu sagen, doch es kam nur wie ein schwacher Versuch, sich selbst zu überzeugen, rüber. 

„Ich hab gesehen, wie verletzt du warst, Harry, als du nicht zum Ball eingeladen wurdest." sagte Dumbledore traurig zu ihm. „Ich hab den Schmerz in deinen Augen gesehen. Wir alle haben das."

Mit einem letzten Versuch an Tapferkeit  sah Harry seinen Professor an. 

„Was ist meine Bestrafung, Sir?"

Albus schaute den Jungen traurig an. 

„Wie ich sagte, hast du Hausarrest. Bis zum Ferienende, und eine Woche danach auch noch, wirst du nirgendwo anders als in der Bibliothek oder dem Gryffindorturm sein. Die einzige Ausnahme wird sein, dass du einmal die Woche hier hoch kommst. Du kommst hierher, weil ich dir jede Woche ein Buch zum Lesen geben werde und du es lesen wirst. Dann kommst du zu mir und wir werden darüber diskutieren, was das Buch bedeutet."

Harry nickte. 

„Darf ich jetzt zurück in den Turm?"

Die Zwei Erwachsenen schauten einander traurig an. (ÜN: Es tut mir leid, aber da stand wirklich so oft ‚traurig' da!)

„Ja, du darfst."

****************************************

Drei Wochen später kamen die Schüler aus ihren Ferien zurück. 

„Harry!" quiekte Hermione, als sie auf ihn zurannte. 

Ein schmales Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

„Hey Hermione. Wie war der Fuchsbau?" fragte er sie. 

„Es war einfach toll, Harry. Es tut mir so leid, dass du nicht kommen konntest, aber ..."

Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. 

„Du und Ron, ihr habt fast nie Zeit für euch alleine. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber."

Sie nickte, ein bisschen rot geworden. 

„Also, was hast du die ganzen Ferien über gemacht?"

Harry lächelte sie schief an. 

„Ich habe Hausarrest bekommen, danke."

Hermione schaute ihn halb verwirrt, halb ungläubig an. 

„Wie bitte?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. 

„Frag nicht."

„Wa-?"

„*Frag* *nicht*."

Als er auf die Uhr schaute, seufzte er. 

„Ich muss gehen." sagte er kurz angebunden.

„Wohin?"

Mit einem Blick, der ihr ganz offen sagte ‚Glaubst du wirklich, ich werde dir das erzählen?' machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier. 

„Also, ich bin da. Lassen wir die Qual beginnen."

Albus Dumbledore schaute von dem Bündel Dokumente, an denen er gearbeitet hatte, auf. Er lächelte den Jungen an, weil er extrem glücklich über die Ablenkung war.

„Komm rein, Harry."

Als er sich in den kuscheligen Sessel setzte, schaute er ihn durch müde Augen an. 

„Hier." sagte er und legte das Buch von letzter Woche auf den Tisch. „Was kommt diesmal?"

Mit einem sorgfältigen Blick auf den Jungen zog er ein Buch heraus, das ausschaute, als ob es Jahrzehnte nicht mehr aufgeschlagen wurde. Es war schwarz und hatte einen unübersehbaren Schnitt auf seiner Vorderseite, auf der nichts geschrieben stand. 

„Kein ‚Buddy Balkans Abenteuer in Verwandlung' mehr?" der Direktor nickte. „Ach, Schande. Ich hab wirklich angefangen, dieses kleine Eichhörnchen zu mögen. Also, was ist es?"

Dumbledore deutete ihm an, das Buch zu öffnen. 

Harry stockte der Atem. „Warum geben Sie mir das?"

„Obwohl du noch jung bist, hast du mehr gesehen als ich zu der Zeit, als ich das Buch erhalten habe. Du musst es lesen, Seite für Seite, und dir jeden Fluch und Zauberspruch einprägen."

„Das sind *dunkle* Flüche."

„Und du, Harry, kämpfst gegen dunkle Zauberer. Du musst vorbereitet sein darauf, was sich dir in den Weg stellen wird."

„Jedoch muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass man den „Führer für einen dunklen Zauberer' nicht mal in die VERBOTENE Abteilung einordnen würde! Ich weiß, mein Junge. Aber leider musst du das wissen."

Harry nickte heftig. 

„Ich geh mich dann mal ransetzen."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn auf. 

„Du weißt, dass der Punkt bei Buddy Balkan's *nicht* der war, das Eichhörnchen anzuschauen?"

„War es nicht?" fragte Harry unschuldig. 

Der alte Zauberer seufzte, wobei er seine Schläfen massierte. 

„Du wirst mich noch umbringen, Kind."

Harry nickte glücklich. 

„Sehr gerne doch." Antwortete er mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht. 

„Geh," sagte Dumbledore und zeigte ihm die Tür, „du unerträglicher Junge!"

Harry nickte lächelnd. 

„Ich habe beim besten gelernt."

Damit schoss er aus der Tür und ließ einen empörten Professor hinter sich. 

ENDE...........


End file.
